Television screens and computer monitors generate and project out electromagnetic radiation during operation. Such electromagnetic radiation is of no immediate danger to the human body, but for those exposed to electromagnetic radiation over a long term, potential harm is expected, especially for eyes that are directly exposed to the electromagnetic radiation.
The potential danger of the CRT display is in general results from the intensive light projected out from the CRT display screen, reflectance of environment light or view from the CRT display screen, electromagnetic radiation of the CRT display and, static electricity on the CRT display screen. These factors have been reported to be dangerous and harmful to the human body, particularly the eyes.
To protect human body from the radiation damage of the CRT display, various kinds of protection screens for shielding the CRT display screen and filtering out radiation or reducing the intensity of light projected out of the CRT display screen have been developed and are available in the market.
However, since the human body and eyes are not very sensitive to the above-mentioned radiation or physical phenomenons, it is very difficult for an eye protection screen manufacturer or salesperson to show or demonstrate the effectiveness of the eye protection screen which they manufacture or promote.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method to help demonstrate the effectiveness of an eye protection screen to be promoted by automatically providing a comparison of the intensity of electromagnetic radiation and other major factors between the CRT screen in shielded and unshielded conditions.